


Naruto's Gendering Problem

by Makigaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hinata is a unisex name, Hinata is not a dude, Hope you enjoy, I don't speak Japanese, Naruto is a complete idiot, One episode of the sub man, Or maybe kid Naruto was just that dumb, They totally mistranslated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makigaki/pseuds/Makigaki
Summary: Naruto realises he is very bad at assuming the correct genders. Suprisingly, his first victim was one Hinata Hyuuga. Hey, it wasn't his fault Hinata was a unisex name!Three parts. I believe this was my third or fourth work I ever posted on Wattpad.





	1. Hyuugas All Look the Same

The first time Naruto met Hinata was in his third winter. She had been crying in the snow and he figured, _Hey, wouldn't be nice of me to help out?_ So that's what he did. Sure, he thought Hinata was a girl the time, I mean, her kimono was a dead give away. Unless Hinata just really, really liked to dress up. Whatever. Now, at that moment, Naruto didn't know her name was Hinata, and this is understandable as he didn't ask. He probably thought it was really girly, like Hanako or something. To be honest, when he saw her compound, he thought she had it really good. Then he remembered how _many_ people with her same eyes there were when he walked the streets. There were _a lot_. Perhaps they all lived together? Wait, there couldn't have been _that_ many of them, Naruto _swore_ he saw the same people about a dozen times on the same road. Some of them were obviously girls and others not...... _But they all look the same!_ Gah! Was that girl _really_ a girl? An impossible question to answer. For Naruto, at least. Well, him and everyone else without eyes that can see through clothes. Geeze.


	2. Bullies

Naruto likes to see the best in people. So, when those bullies were pushing someone's head down, he assumed it was a guy. I mean, why would they hurt a girl? That would be just plain _evil_. Wait a minute, they called them Hyuuga, isn't that the clan with white ey— Yes. Yes they were. Oh crap. Maybe these bullies _were_ just plain evil. But maybe they weren't. _Ah, man!_ Next thing he knows, Naruto is laying in the dirt when a man, yes, those shoulders, it _has_ to be a man, comes running towards him. The bullies scatter. Now, as mentioned before, Naruto likes to see the upsides. So, when he hears the victim call out for him he thinks, _Man, that guy has a really girly voice, how does that_ even happen? Oh Naruto. Sweetie, that's no guy. _She's_ your future wife. Ooh boy, what a disaster. 


	3. Academy Daze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a tribute to my school, who literally has a road off of it called, "School Daze Lane". Seriously.

Naruto got transferred into Iruka's class. When he sees a Hyuuga getting bullied for their eyes he immediately thinks of the boy who'd been crying in the foliage. And, _Hey, isn't that the same person? No, you can't assume that, Naruto! All Hyuuga look the same!_ That, my friends, is how Naruto met his future wife three times, and each time thinking she was a different person entirely. Bravo, bravo! When he asked for the boy's name, he got a soft and rather girly voice saying, _Hinata_. Oh gee, that was one feminine voice! He defended the "boy" from bullies on many occasions after that. A rather girly guy. _Hey, that gives me an idea..... A guy who becomes a girl? Hmm, that needs more thought...._ Yes folks, Naruto _did_ create the Sexy Jutsu as a result of thinking Hinata was just an extremely girl guy. Seriously. Now, Naruto is ashamed to admit that he had no idea Hinata was a girl until the Chuunin Exams. This would be the first, and possibly the last, time he kept his mouth shut. And no, he never found it weird that everyone used 'chan' as an honorific on Hinata. Girly guys just get girly titles, right? Well, _yes_ , but no.


End file.
